


反杀

by More_Excitement



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Bloodplay, Domestic Violence, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Relationships: Daken/Bullseye





	反杀

Kingpin派遣Bullseye去刺杀一个正在崛起的黑帮的头领。不料这个黑帮头领是Daken。

“只要你说出Kingpin的几个重要据点，我就放过你，宝贝。”Daken冷笑，挥动手中带铁刺的钢鞭。

“你死心吧！”Bullseye被死死捆在电刑椅上，双眼被蒙住。他发誓这辈子再也不跟有自愈因子的人打架了。就算捅穿人家心脏一亿次，照样能跳起来和你打。不被耗死才怪。

“啊！！！——”

这下子Bullseye感受到什么叫痛不欲生了。铁刺以致命的力度钉进胸前，拽起时撕下一片肉，空气中血肉横飞。伴随着浓浓的血腥味，Bullseye因痛苦绷紧身体，本能的想躲避酷刑，无奈压根动弹不得。

他似要昏迷，嘴被强行扳开，塞入一堆精神药物和毒品。他的神经尖叫着兴奋，违抗昏沉的意志，被迫清晰、完全地感受痛苦。

半小时后。

“操…”Daken怒骂。想要用酷刑逼迫Bullseye这种不管自己是死是活只管自己爽不爽的受虐狂说出情报可谓是天方夜谭。

看着眼前的刺客，胸前制服被撕破，一条条血蜈蚣似的伤痕令人心惊肉跳。大腿上也好不到哪去，一样鲜血淋漓。

眼罩被强行扯下。Bullseye瞪大一双蓝眼睛，惊恐地望着Daken。不同于Wolverine的粗野，Daken身上有优雅的阴柔气息。像高贵又残忍的猎豹，炫耀自己华丽的皮毛，身上散发肉食动物恶心的甜味。

“看来你喜欢被狠狠凌虐。”Daken的声音冷落冰霜，眸子中却燃烧着滚烫的欲望。

好啊！那我就陪你来玩一玩，我亲爱的Bullseye.落入我的手中，你就别想逃了。

“你要干什么，你这个变态！”

浴室里。Daken命令几个手下往浴缸里一瓶接一瓶倒伏特加。Bullseye意识到什么似的，疯狂挣扎扭动，鲜血蹭到变种人的白西装上。直到Daken毫不留情给了他一巴掌，他才喘息着安静下来。

“你们离开吧。”

“是，老大。”

无视刺客的尖声咒骂， 变种人将他扔进蓄满酒液的浴缸。

“嘶——”刺客无力的挣扎，身上伤口火辣地疼，不断渗出殷红的血液。他仰视Daken，蓝眼睛中溢满泪水，在灯光下很好看。晶莹。纯洁。

Daken咽了咽口水。“给你一个机会。”他轻蔑地俯视刺客。“服侍我，如果我满意就放了你。”

“做梦去吧！”Bullseye咬牙切齿，忍受着撕心裂肺的疼痛。

“哟，这么贞烈？我都有点心疼你了。既然这样，就继续在这里待着吧。”

“...不......”

Daken挑了挑眉，将他捞上来。

卧室里。

“坐上来。自己动。”

Bullseye无力地伏在Daken宽阔的胸膛上，之前遭受的折磨消耗他太多体力。稍微得到一丝喘息的时间，摆脱痛苦，使他大脑清醒起来。

不行，我要反抗。我不甘心就被他这样玩弄下去。我要逃走，至少逃走。他这样想。这是一个绝佳的机会，我必须先恢复一点体力，然后再动手...

另一个绝妙的主意出现在他脑海中。

Bullseye不情愿地俯下身，将Daken的阴茎含入口中，几乎毫无技巧地舔弄吮吸。感受它涨大、变硬...即使Bullseye对性爱知识接触不太多，但也明白Daken的阴茎比平均值来说要高出很多。

“唔...”他认真咽下分泌出的透明前液，温润细腻的口腔将阴茎吸得很紧，过多的口水不受控制从嘴角垂下银丝。在听到Daken紊乱的呼吸后，他心里有了一丝成就感，更加努力地服侍变种人的阴茎。

Daken不知这个刺客怎会性感成这样。Bullseye的唇鲜红肿胀，一双蓝眼宛若冰雪融化后流淌的春水。额上那个靶心刻痕，无时不在提醒着他正在给他做口交的人是谁。疯狂、残忍、冷漠无情、丧心病狂的世界第一刺客，Bullseye Lester，就这样屈服于他身下，抛弃尊严地服侍他。

“够了。”一只冰凉的手向下摸去，指腹带着薄茧，坚硬的黑色指甲在Bullseye的艾德曼金属脊柱上滑动，轻轻按着。“我迫不及待要干你。”

“……如果我让你满意，你会放了我吗？”刺客近乎激动地问。

“是的。”Daken心中暗自发笑。他才知道，Bullseye会如此轻易地上当，并且相信自己的承诺。刺客太傻太天真了。

Bullseye露出一个好看的笑容，像在唱一首挽歌，或是提醒自己时间剩余得不多了。有些凄凉，但也带着几许妩媚。他扶着Daken的阴茎缓缓坐下，痛苦地吸气，但是坚韧不服输地吞入大半截。他额上冷汗如雨，浓密的黑色睫毛笼罩一层雾气。

Daken的黑色眼睛宛若蜜糖，勾起嘴角像恶魔的蛊惑。欲要将他们拉入欲望的地狱，然后偷得清浅欢愉。Bullseye不敢对视他，害怕从此一醉不起。他本能的厌恶Daken，抵触一切吸引自己的东西。他要杀了他，他的刺杀任务才是最重要的。

Bullseye在Daken的阴茎上起伏着，鲜血流出，缓解了干涩和不适。他努力取悦他们，找到自己的甜蜜点轻轻磨蹭、狠狠撞击，带来一阵阵罪恶但美得无与伦比的快感。他主动用双臂攀上Daken健美的脖颈，摸索着吻变种人的唇。不可否认，他竟有些爱这一切。

不。那绝对不是真实的。

因为，快乐总有结束的一瞬间，而那一瞬间可能将你打入地狱。

Daken微微皱眉，一缕丝绸似的黑发风姿绰约地垂在额前。快感。源源不断，一次次麻痹他的神经，几乎令他放松警惕。

Daken是个绝对的享乐主义者。他只是风流、纵情欢乐，他畏惧空虚和悲哀，讨厌世间繁尘。他不在意是否在这个世界上留下痕迹。他只在意能否享受这世间的一切美好。

高潮终于到来。Bullseye死死咬紧牙关，以至于一不小心咬破自己的舌头。血腥更令他清醒，克制住自己不被快感的浪潮吞噬、撕裂，淹没。

Daken微眯双眼，喉咙里发出一声低吼，Bullseye知道时机已经到来。这个时候的男人是最不设防的。机会转瞬即逝，作为一个职业刺客，他为自己下手的快准狠深感骄傲——

一颗牙齿。穿透变种人的主动脉。

Daken甚至都没来得及伸出骨爪，瞬间就从云端堕入死亡的深渊。

快，趁伤口还没有愈合，Bullseye一把抓起床头柜上一柄锋利的匕首（他早已发现并盘算好这一切），往Daken脖颈最脆弱的地方补上几刀。不小心砍断颈椎缝隙，变种人的头颅滚落床下。

鲜血飞溅。

Bullseye迅速披上一件不知是谁的风衣，快速逃离。

一个穿黑蓝色紧身衣的身影湮没在冰冷的夜色中。

_End.


End file.
